Total Drama We're Back
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Season 5, 300 million dollars on the line. 36 contestants. 18 veterans aganist 18 newcomers. Cody's an intern. There will be virtual challenges, new idols, double eliminations, and pie. There is also a new evil arising and will take over the game, by any way possible. Knifez R Us's Zane will be participating. 36 remain. First Virtual Challenge: Left 4 Dead 2. (Gwuncan, Nizzy, Zoke)
1. Ep 1: Audion Tapes

**Total Drama We're Back**

**I don't own anything TD or anything else. I only own 17 of the 18 OC's. Zane, is owned by Knifez R Us. The only outside OC I accepted because he's a true best friend author.**

**What up people, how's it been? I'm submitting a new story, I dedicate it to ****the Kobold Necromancer****. The best author to come on FanFiction and write a Total Drama story. I also dedicate it to ****TDCharlieBrown****, because he's another awesome author of Total Drama, and he also gives advice on how to be better with grammar. Lastly I dedicate it to ****Knifez R Us**** for just being a cool author and awesome in all. **

**Takes place at the island, in season 6, after all stars. All 38 contestants from seasons 1-4 compete. Including Owen, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Izzy, Noah, Blaineley, Alejandro, Mike, Scott, Dawn, Brick and more. Plus 18 OC's. 56 in total contestants will compete in challenges for a total of 300 million dollars. **

**The Virtual Challenges are based off of movies.**

**Who will win and who will lose? **

**The 18 OC's profiles are on my profile if you want to get a better idea of who they are and what they look like.**

**This chapter is only their audition tapes, next chapter will have the arrivals and cabin set ups. **

**Hope You like them.**

**Episode 1: Audition Tapes**

* * *

Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet sat in a large room with a bunch of electronic equipment, including computers, television monitors, and a radio. Chris wore what looked like a pilot outfit and Chef wore his usual chef hat and apron. They both wore a pair of identical headphones.

They both sat behind the monitors in rollie chairs, all of the screens that were showing events of the past five seasons (TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDRI, and TDAS).

Chef chuckles to himself after watching Lindsay smack talk Heather before her departure in season one.

Chris turns in his chair and faces the camera. Putting on his famous camera grin. "Welcome to a sneak peak of what is to be season 6 of Total Drama. Something I'd like to call Total Drama We're Back. We'll be introducing 18 totally knew strangers to the game, so they can fight for a chance at the money. We'll let the fight and hopefully survive our totally rad challenges."

Chef coughed.

Chris turned and faced him. "May I help you?" He asked irritated.

"Yah, when are yah goanna talk about them newbies audition tapes." Chef asked. "Yah, stop talking like your from the 80's."

"First of all I was getting to that. And second, I liked the eighties." Chris groaned. He turned back. "Like blabber mouth said."

Chef shot a glare at the host.

"We let get an insight on the newbies." Chris said. "So here we go." Chris turned and pushed a button on the panel in front of him.

**Audition Tapes**

* * *

**Audition 1: Xena**

Location: A snow covered mountain somewhere in the Yukon.

Camera flickers and then shows a girl with black colored hair, dark blue eyes in front of it. Her hair was being whipped behind her as wind blew it. She wore a dark blue snow jacket, a green toque and blue goggles. She held the camera in one hand as it bobbed up and down. This girl is Xena.

The scenery behind her whirred by as she moved very quickly. She was snowboarding down a mountain, snow covered pine trees passed by in seconds as she dodged them.

"Hey, there Total Drama World." She yelled. "I'm Xena, nut extrodenair."

She lifts her eyes from the camera to just above it. She quickly moved her hips to the left and dodged a snow covered rock.

"Right now, I'm playing a game called, survive Horror Mountain." Xena said, looking back at the camera. "Why should you choose me for TD? Because I'm crazy and fun. Plus I have a sense of humor to match."

She looks up and turns the camera to show she was coming to the side of a cliff.

"Looks like I'm goanna learn how to fly." She said happily as the cliff drew closer. She spun the camera back. "Choose me, you won't regret it."

* * *

**Audition 2: Brooke**

Location: Brooke's Bedroom in Toronto.

The camera shows a teenage girl sitting at a computer desk in her bedroom. A camera that was live from her computer. In the background, on the walls, are dozens of pictures of Chris, Chef, and the cast. There are also several pairs of underwear and other under garments hanging next to each picture.

The girl has a giant warming smile as she looked at the camera. She has dark brown eyes and long black hair. She's wearing a lime green T-shirt with the letters TD on it and a pair of overalls. This girl is Brooke.

"This is like so awesome." She squealed in delight, she clenched her fists, she was so excited. "I finally built up enough courage to make this. I am like, such a huge fan of the show. Like my friend Sierra, I have several blogs on the web. I know practically everything about the contestants. Like Eva once beat up a guy for cheating in scrabble or when that one time when Brick ripped his pants doing jumping jack. Good times."

She breathes in and out like she's having an asthma attack.

"Please choose me, please, please, please, please. I wanna meet you Chris like so bad. Plus my beloved Cameron."

She looks off screen with a dreamy look in her eye.

* * *

**Audition Tape 3: Hunter**

Location: Hunter's high school basketball court in Ottawa Canada

The camera buzzes on to show a tall muscular teen standing in front of it. He has short spikey hair with pure gray colored eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with an orange t-shirt. He has a long scar going from above to below his right eyes. This boy is Hunter.

The teen stares intensely at the camera. He's standing in the middle of a basketball court. A tumble weed rolls by.

The person who's holding the camera is shaking as the camera keeps shaking.

Hunter glares at the cameraman. "Stop shaking or else."

The cameraman gulps, "Yes, sir."

"I am Hunter." Hunter declared. He smiled and pointed to himself. "So choose me or choose broken bones. Your broken bones producers. So yah, I would make an excellent addition to the TD crew. Isn't that right Arthur?"

"Yes, sir." The cameraman said.

Just then a group of kids walk by talking and laughing. They turn and look at Hunter, just realizing he was there. Their smiles faded and turned to fear.

"Leave." Hunter grunted, lifting a fist.

They nodded, as sweat poured down their cheeks. They slowly backed out of camera shot.

"Well that's it for now." Hunter said. "Time to get my lunch money." He walks off screen. "Hey, Jordan, where's my money?

* * *

**Audition Tape 4 & 5: Kimmy and Kyle**

Location: Kimmy and Kyle's bedroom in Sudbury Canada.

Kyle and Kimmy are standing in their bedroom with someone else holding the camera. One half of the bedroom looked feminine while the other looked masculine.

Kyle and Kimmy were wearing identical dark green t-shirts, with each other's name on them. Kyle wore blue jeans and she wore shorts. She had her hair up in two pig tails, he had it short, like a crew cut but shorter.

"Hey Total Drama World." They said in union.

"I am Kyle." He introduced

"I am Kimmy." She introduced.

"And we're the Tyson twins." They said in union.

The camera turns around and then shows another, older teenager. He had red hair that went down to his shoulders, and wore glasses and had braces.

"And I'm their older brother Andy." He said.

"Yah, not important." Kyle said, turning and pointing the camera back toward him and his sister.

"We're twins and we do things together." Kimmy said.

"And together, we can win." Kyle added.

"So choose us because our teamwork will triumph above all." They said in union.

* * *

**Audition Tape 6: Jason**

**Location: **Jason's living room in Denver Colorado.

The camera shows a teenage boy sitting on a couch in what looks like a living room. The lights were off and the light from the TV reflected off his face. He has light green eyes, his hair was half dark brown with a single red streak down the middle. This is Jason.

The boy was pushing away as fast as he could on the controller as he played his XBOX 360. The camera sat on the coffee table facing him, levered diagonally on some books.

Jason hit a button on the controller and looked at the camera. "Zombies." He said.

He pressed another button and resumed his playing. Shooting sounds could be heard from the game.

He continues to play the game for about 10 minutes before he cheers in victory of winning.

"That's how I role mother f**ker." He cheered. "Zombie scum."

* * *

**Audition Tape 7: Savannah**

Location: the Toronto Zoo.

A tall girl with dark brown eyes and apple colored hair that goes down to her mid back stood in front of the camera. She was wearing what looked like a beige zookeepers outfit. This girl being Savannah.

She was standing in front a cage of some sort.

The camera zooms in on her.

She looks from the cage to the camera. "Hi, I'm Savannah." She greeted.

Just then the head of a giraffe comes into view from the top of the camera. Savannah holds it in her hands as she gently pets it.

The giraffe seemed content with her, it seemed com and gentle.

She looks back at the camera from the giraffe. "I'm a lover of animals. Choose me and I can teach the world how magnificent they are."

* * *

**Audition Tape 8: Kelsey**

Location: Kelsey's bedroom in Vancouver.

A short girl with light green eyes and long black hair that goes down to her mid back sat on her bed cross legged. She's wearing a black sweatshirt, brown skirt and black stockings. This girl being Kelsey.

Kelsey had several books scattered on her bed, all by different authors. Every Harry Potter and Hunger Games was included.

She's laying against the pillow of her bed and comely reading, as if the camera wasn't there.

She looks up and was startled to see the camera trained on her from the doorway.

She gasps and jumps off her bed, hiding behind it. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Giving you your big chance." He said, from behind the camera.

She peeked over the top of her bed. Only her forehead and eyes were visible. "What?"

"I know you're too scared to make an audition video for that show you like." Charlie said. He walked in farther. "So I thought I'd help yah."

"I said…..no." She said, a shaking.

"Well I'm sending it anyway." Charlie said. "It'll do yah good to get out and try something, besides reading all day."

"Reading is all I know." Kelsey insisted. "I won't get picked anyway."

"You don't know that for sure." Charlie pointed out. "Besides, our father's friends, uncle's friend is producer."

Kelsey sat up and started to pray to God. "Please don't let them choose me. Please."

Charlie chuckled before turning the camera off.

* * *

**Audition Tape 9: Brittany**

Location: Brittany's high school in Los Angeles.

The camera shows a lunch room of a high school. Three students in particular are the center of it. All three sitting in front of the camera, as a fourth holds it. Other students were in the background doing whatever.

Brittany sat in the middle with her bright blue eyes and long beautiful flowing hair. Wearing a purple short top and gold loop earrings. Brittany

Her friend Gina sat to her left with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a pearl necklace, and red tube top. Having brown eyes. And her male friend Tony sat to her right with short blond hair, and green eyes. He wore blue blazers with white sleeves, and a purple white D on his left breast side.

The three sat smiling and laughing. Brittany looks at the camera and reacts as if it's the first time she's seen it.

"Hey there." She said to it in the sweetest voice she could muster up. She smiled and waved at the camera. "I'm Brittany, soon to be Total Drama season 6 winner."

"That's right." Gina chimed in. "You see, she will rule competition."

"Plus, she's the fourth generation Heather." Tony added.

"Guys that's sweet." Brittany said flattered. "Pick me if you want a true evil. I will win with an iron fist." She clenches her fist and narrows her eyes at the camera with a sinister smile. "I will win." She says menacingly.

* * *

**Audition Tape 10: Nicole**

Location: Nicole's soccer field in Pierre South Dakota.

A girl silky straight mid back length black hair with blue eyes standing on a wide grassy soccer field. She wore a blue soccer jersey with the number 45 on it. Kids in the background were running to and fro kicking the soccer game. This girl being Nicole

"Hey, my name's Nicole." She greeted. "I love soccer, it's my favorite sport."

People could be heard cheering from the bleachers to the right of the camera.

Nicole looks at the field and sees her team just scored a goal. She looks at the score board and sees the two flip to a three for a total of 33 points. Winning the game.

"That's game number 9 this season." Nicole said, face brightening up with a smile. "I would like to join Total Drama to show how teamwork really is important, to show that trust and loyalty are best."

Just then a soccer ball comes and hits the lens of the camera. Knocking it to the ground and going blank.

"Sorry." Someone can be heard far off.

* * *

**Audition Tape 11: Clayton**

Location: Clayton's backyard in Vassalboro Maine

A boy with light green eyes and messy dark brown hair stood in his backyard, next to a large oak tree. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts held up by a belt. He was leaning against the tree with his hands in his pocket. This boy being Clayton.

"Thanks again for doing this Uncle Marv." Clayton said, looking at his uncle holding the camera.

"You're welcome Clay." His uncle responded.

Clayton smiled, as he looked back. "Are we set?"

"Yes surrey." Uncle Marv replied.

Clayton looked into the camera as he leaned off the tree. "Hi, I'm Clayton Durango." He greeted. "I am a young adult seeking the chance to participate on your show. I dearly hope you pick me, cause I could use the experience to learn to socialize. You see when I was young I lost my parents in a helicopter crash. Ever since then, I've been mostly on my own."

"It's true mister producer people." His uncle chimed in.

"So hopefully you will choose me." Clayton finished. "Bye."

* * *

**Audition Tape 12: Randy**

Location: Randy's cinema concession stands in Hartford Connecticut.

A boy with short dark brown hair and light green eyes was standing behind the counter wearing a red vest with his name tag on it. This boy being Randy.

He has 2 large cups of soda and a large bucket of popcorn in front of him on the counter. A male customer with his girlfriend.

"That will 5.50." Randy said pressing the button on the register.

The guy handed over a $10 bill. Randy gave him his change and they went on their way to the movie.

Randy turns to the cameraman.

"I am an expert when it comes to all movies, all genres." He says. "So, I would be an excellent contestant for this upcoming season, since some of the challenges will be based off of movies. My knowledge will coming handy. I know everything from release dates all the way to who plays who and directors cuts."

Just then a guy dressed in a ghost face custom walked by toward the movie theater.

Randy saw him, "Hey, Stu, what's up."

Ghost face turned and waved a gloved hand, before continuing on his way.

* * *

**Audition Tape 13: Brenda**

Location: Brenda's school auditorium stage in Winnipeg Canada.

A girl with dark brown eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail stood on stage, wearing red t-shirt with two blue stripes on it and blue Capri pants. This girl being Brenda.

There are two other podiums nearby with two people. One was in a suit and tie, much older, around 30. The other was Brenda's age, but he was male, wore glasses and a black and white checkered sweater vest. The older dude was the principal, principal Haywire. And the boy that is Brenda's age is Timothy, Brenda's opponent in the Academic Athlon. Where one student chosen, must go against someone from a rival and will have to go against each other, as they answer school subject questions from science, history, and etc.

"And Brenda scores her fifth point in a row." Principal Haywire says as he looks from Timothy to Brenda. "Now we're tied 19 all, one more point and we crown a champ. Whoever buzzes in first with correct answer to this question, will win. Now let me finish the question before you buzz in."

Brenda and Timothy anxiously awaited the question. Both their hands tightly sealed on the buzzer, ready to press it at any time.

Principal Haywire cleared his throat and read the index card. "What is the only country to begin with the letter y, and what continent is located on?"

Brenda pressed her button first. "Yemen and Asia." She spoke. Awaiting to hear if she was correct or not.

"That is correct." Principal Haywire said to her. "I announce, Brenda the victor."

"Yes." Brenda fist pumped. She turns to the camera. "Hope you pick me."

* * *

**Audition Tape 14: Drake**

Location: Drake's garage in Thunder Bay Ontario Canada.

A boy with light blue eyes and medium length hair that went down to over his ears, stood in his garage. He's wearing a red t-shirt with three diagonal stripes, a green belt, blue jeans, and grey high tops and a silver stud in his right ear. This boy being Drake.

He stood holding his guitar in hand, strumming away at the strings. Making perfect music, along with his band. Danielle his sister the bass player, Aden his friend the drummer, and Stephanie his other friend on keyboard. His third friend Carlos stood outside aiming the camera at the band as Drake played. They were near the ending of the song.

"This is end, this is the day." Drake sang. "This is just the way we play, the way we play."

"The way we play." Stephanie and Danielle repeated.

Drake continued. "We go to school, we go to work. These are just the quirks we live with. But sometimes we just need to play. Most of the time it's not okay, but for now it is."

"For now it is." Stephanie and Danielle repeated.

Now Danielle and Aden have a 45 second duo solo. Drake just stands and watches, listening to how good they sounded.

Drake continues. "In the end the day was spent well. Work and play intertwine to create life worth living." He finished.

Aden finished it completely with a thundering hit to the cymbals.

"And that folks, is Play Time by Drake." Carlos yelled in enjoyment.

* * *

**Audition Tape 15: Zane**

Location: Zane's bedroom in Muskoka Ontario Canada.

The camera of rather poor qualities flickers to life and showed a boy sitting on his bedroom on his bed, facing the camera. He has hazel eyes and shaggy dark brown hair, he's wearing a blue France shirt and faded grey jeans. This person being Zane.

Zane's room is rather plain, minus the picture of him laughing with his friends and a certificate for a black belt.

Zane looks into the camera. "Hello Total Drama." He says. "My name is Zane Dempsey and I'm 16 years old. I also live in Canada, which hopefully you realize it, considering this is a Canadian show. He rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I think you guys need me. I'm not afraid to get dirty, I need to win."

Zane's eyes flicker outside the screen but quickly whisk back to the camera.

"Well I hope you consider me." Zane continued. "I promise you, I can be a good part of your drama. Whatever it takes to win."

Zane turns more serious than before and stares straight into the camera. "I need the money more that anyone." Then he smirks and makes a phone gesture with his hand and puts it to the side of his head. "So give me a call."

He snaps his fingers and the camera shuts off.

* * *

**Audition Tape 16: Selena**

Location: Selena's local orphanage in Jonesboro Arkansas.

A girl stood with light blue eyes and long straight blond hair (that covers her ears) stood in the kitchen of the orphanage. She's wearing a red short sleeve blouse with the word NICE on the front, a black skirt, red knees socks, black shin high boots, and a white apron. This girl being Selena.

An older woman, around thirty five, who had brown eyes and light brown neck length hair, was also dressed in an apron, she also wore a hair net. Her name is Susan, one of the cooks for the orphanage. Besides them, there was only Selena's friend Casey, the camera girl.

Selena and Susan stood behind the counter with several boxes of food in front of them. Mostly nonperishables like peas and corn. They were unpacking the boxes, setting the cans on the counter beside the boxes.

Selena set a can of peas aside with the other and looked at the camera.

"Hi, my name's Selena and I live in the US state of Arkansas." Selena introduced herself. "I'm here doing community service, to help feed the local children at this orphanage."

"She personally went around and gathered this food from her neighbors." Susan added, walking over and putting an empty box near the trash.

Selena smiled and turned back to the camera. "Well, choose me. I need the money, for…" She tried to decide if she should talk about certain things. "For the children here."

A little girl comes running in and up to Selena. Selena smiles as she strolls up. "What can I do for you, Abigail?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you'd jump ropes with us." Abigail asked in the sweetest tone she had.

"Of course." Selena said taking off her apron.

"Have fun." Susan said, as she watched the two go to the doors.

Selena turns back to the camera before she leaves, "Please choose me."

* * *

**Audition Tape 17: Winston**

Location: Winston's school library in Ottawa Canada.

A boy with brown eyes and very short black hair sat at a table in the back of the library. He wore a red and white long sleeve shirt under a silver sweater vest, blue jeans with suspenders, green shoes, and a watch on his left hand. This being Winston.

He sat alone with some text books, reading them. He had the camera set up on the table. He was so busy studying for an upcoming history test. He forgot it was there filming his every move, for his audition tape. The funny thing being, he already knew everything on the test and more, he was mostly just reading it for fun.

Half hour later he looks up and sees the camera. "Oops, forgot that was on." He said, face palming.

* * *

**Audition Tape 18: Ross**

Location: Ross's park in Chicago Illinois.

A boy with light blue eyes and messy blond hair was standing next to a slide in the park. He is wearing a dark green hoodie with the word express on it, blue jeans with a black belt, and green high tops.

His best friend Paul was holding the camera, while his other friend Bobby was standing next to him wearing a blue and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He also has very short orange hair and green eyes.

Bobby and Ross were facing each other making hand gestures at each other. They were playing rock, paper, scissors shoot. Bobby threw out scissors and Ross threw out paper.

"And that's three a piece." Paul warned. "Next game is winner."

Ross and Bobby nodded and shook their hands again, deciding which of the three they wanted. They chose and threw out their hands.

Bobby chose scissors again and Ross chose rock, rock smashes scissors.

"Yes, victory." Ross cheered.

Bobby shrugged.

A female scream is heard.

Paul turns the camera toward the street and he sees a dark black van, one with a slide door on the side, one that looked like it was for a private company of some sort.

Three dangerous looking individuals wearing ski masks were trying to whisk a girl away into their van.

Bobby and Ross also see them. They look at the girl. She has long blond hair pulled behind her head into a ponytail, with green eyes, wearing a light zipper sweatshirt, black sweat pants, and white sneakers, her name is Jenny, one of his friends.

The guys recognized her. It was a senior from Ross's English class. Ross, Bobby, and Sam run to her aid as she continues to scream to help.

One of the guys whirled around and showed them he had a knife. He pointed it at them.

They skid to a stop, fear of being cut.

"Ross, Bobby help." She screamed.

""We're coming." Bobby screamed.

"Another step and I'll cut yah", the mask assailant threatened.

"Let her go." Ross shouted.

"Not goanna happen." A second masked assailant said Along with the third thug, they pushed Jenny into the van, landing with a hard thud.

Bobby made a lunge toward the knife wielding psycho. The thud countered by stabbing him in the gut, sending Ross's friend crashing to the ground. Clutching his stomach, as blood slowly oozed out onto the sidewalk.

And with that, they jumped in slammed the door shut and drove off. Ross and his friends could only watch in disbelief as the van disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Chris is still sitting in his rollie chair with Chef behind him. Chef was now watching an episode of TDA when he teamed up DJ. He growled under his breath, remembering the talk with the producers.

"And that's all of them." Chris smiled, waving an arm. "When we next meet. We will introduce the contestants in person, old vs. new old vs. new. We will learn about several things as well, including the grand prize, they types of challenges the contestants will be faced with, the new dreaded rare double elimination, knew hidden Super Awesome insanely hot Chris idols with knew never before seen powers, and the knew way of elimination. We replaced the boat of losers and catapult of shame. So stay tuned when 56 competitors take a chance at the money. This is Chris Mclean on Total…Drama…We're…Back."

"Damn you DJ." Chef bellowed.

Chris looked at him as the camera fades to black.

* * *

**What's up. Those are the 18 OC's that will be competing with the others from the past 4 seasons. A grand total of 36 contestants.**

**So please comment on what you think of them. And go ahead and take a look at my profile as well, I have all their profiles there, which includes their bios, personality's, fears, secrets, etc. **

**I also have a new poll up, which of my stories should be updated next. **

**List of Contestants that will be in the Competition. Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Izzy, Noah, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Dawn, Brick, Cameron, Xena, Brooke, Hunter, Kimmy, Kyle, Jason, Savannah, Kelsey, Brittany, Nicole, Randy, Clayton, Brenda, Drake, Zane, Selena, Winston, and Ross.**

**Next chapter will have the introductions, cabin set up, and other things. **

**Third chapter will have the first challenge and elimination.**

**I also want to give some acknowledgements to some awesome authors out there: **

**The Kobold Necromancer: you are in fact the greatest author to ever come on Fanfiction, I mean ever. His stories are like guides to follow when writing. His awesome stories include ****Total Drama Comeback**** and ****TDC2: Total Drama Battlegrounds****.**

**TDI Charlie Brown: Awesome writer and awesome when it comes to helping novice authors, including myself, with tips on word usage and grammar. His awesome stories include ****A Codette World Tour**** and ****You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!**

**Lastly Knifez R Us: My best friend on the sight and another very experienced author. He has a story that comes in fourth of all time reviews. Plus his other stories, ****Total Drama Chaos**** and ****Will to Survive**** are must reads. Plus I'd like to thank and congrat him with his OC Zane. **

**Well remember to REVIEW and view the profiles to tell me what yah think of them. **


	2. Ep 2: E-Tank

**I don't own TD anything. Or anything that will be used in future chapters. I also don't own Zane. I do own the other 17.**

**Dedicated to two awesome authors on Fanfic, The Kobold Necromancer and Knifez R Us.**

**What's up people of Fanfiction. **

**I know I deleted a few chapters. I thought that 56 contestants is to much to deal with. So I narrowed it down to 36. I chose 18 veterans and put them against 18 OC's.**

**If you want extra info on the OC's before its revealed, then go to my profile for a sneak peek. Their profiles are there. Soon to be wikia page as well.**

**So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Total Drama We're Back**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood again on the dock of shame of Camp Wawanakwa. The location of such classic reality shows Total Drama Island and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Even with a couple appearances in Total Drama Action. Unlike in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the island has been cleaned and sensitized back to the way it was in TDI.

"Last season on Total Drama..." Chris introduced. "We brought 13 new contestants to toxic waste dump. Where everything from fish to tree was mutated. One by one they were faced with the marshmallow of loserdum. But in the end it came down two campers. A feisty athletic overachiever who hates to lose and confuses genders. and a weak scrawny bubbleboy whose never left his bubble, ever. Using his smarts, Cameron outwitted the jock and walked away a millionaire."

Chris had a smug grin on. He turned and looked at 7 interns that were standing behind him.

"Welcome to Total Drama We're Back." He said raising his arms in emphasis. "We will be having an awesome season. With 18 veterans and 18 rookies, we will have plenty of drama to go around."  
The interns just rolled their eyes. That's because the seven of them used to contestants themselves, until their contracts said they were forced to be interns. Dakota being the only person to have to do it twice now. The other six being Leshawna, Owen, Sam, Cody, Jo, and Justin.

Jo had her arms crossed grossed out that she had to do this. She'd rather be competing. Owen just smiled, while trying to keep his extra small shirt down, which let his stomach be exposed. Leshawna had her hands on her hips, with an eyebrow quirked to the side. Justin had his pocket mirror out trying to make himself _gorgeous_ with what he had, which was nothing. Dakota was pissed at having to be an intern, _again,_ but decided at least she was with her boyfriend Sam, whom was also grateful to have Dakota back, was red in the face from being next to a goddess, aka, Dakota. Cody just stood firmly with his hands at his sides, nothing much going through his mind except for the thought of having to clean the latrines later. He should warn Sierra and Gwen that he'd have to use their toothbrushes.

"We're also goanna have a whole knew experience when it comes to challenges." Chris praised as he continued. "We call them, MD. Or mind digitizers, as we have the technology for virtual reality. So stay tuned for drama, torture, and donuts."  
"Ooh, ooh." Owen said raising his hands. "I like donuts."

"We all do, flubber boy." Jo grunted at him.

* * *

_**Theme Song **_

_** Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind**_

_A clapboard comes out of side and it snaps down on the guys finger, turning it red. Then a camera pops out of a dresser drawer in a cabin, then out of a toilet in the communal bathrooms, then finally one comes out of a tank canon._

_ The camera starts far away and glides over the lake and across the dock of shame and through the camp. Where Chris is sitting with Brittany standing next to him with a sly grin. _

_**You ask me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
**_

_ It then glides through the forest, up the 1000ft cliff. It dives over the side and into the lake where we see Xena in a diving suit. She's sitting on a rock arm wrestling an octopus, she wins by slamming its tentacle into the rock._

_**I wanna be famous **_

_ The camera shoots from the water to Jason whose floating along the water on his back, taking a nap. _

_ The camera pans to he forest where Savannah's sitting with a squirrel on her knees, the two look to be in a conversation. That's until Kimmy and Kyle run by, with a bear chasing them. She sees it and runs after them as well. _

_ That's until they come across Hunter standing next to the river. They panic and jump to the side. The bears comes running up and towers over Hunter. Hunter just stares at it and the bears yelps and runs away. _

_**I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

_ The camera follows a canoe on the river. Selena and Nicole are talking to each other. That's until both gasp in horror when they see the huge waterfall coming. They approach it, but a tree comes down and blocks the canoe from progressing. It shows Ross behind it with a smile, and a chainsaw. The girls looked relieved to have been saved._

_ The camera then fades back to a log suspended above the river. Drake's standing there playing his guitar. _

_**Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day**_

_ The camera then crosses the forest and goes to the kitchen of the main lodge. Chef is lying on his back unconscious with a small lump on his head. Kelsey stands over him with a worried look._

_**'Cause I wanna be famous  
**_

_ It then goes to the dining area where Brooke is looking at multiple pairs of underwear (male and female) that were scattered on the table. She's holding a pair with red hearts and sniffs it, getting sensation from it._

_**Na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na**_

_ Then it pans to the dock where Zane is sitting on some steps, taking a nap. But accidently wakes up when splashed with some water. He looks to see Clayton fishing and his catch on the end of his fishing pole, Winston, the hook attacked to the back of his trousers. He grows bright red before, hiding his face with his hand._

_**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous**_

_ The camera pans to the sun that transforms into the moon. Stars sparking around it. The camera then pans down Brenda and Randy holding hands. Both stare passionately into each others eyes. That's until he faints, and collapses onto the ground._

_**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous**_

_Everyone else just whistles, as everyone else is situated around the fire._

_**(Whistling)**_

* * *

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"We didn't go any where." Leshawna pointed, out crossing her arms.

"You don't know how a show works do you?" Chris asked. "Anyway. We're goanna meet the veterans before we meet the rookies. So please send em."

Some of the interns were surprised he used the word _pleases._

A giant looking cruise ship came and docked next to the dock of shame. A gang plank was lowered.

"I thought we had a dingy." Chris pondered to himself. He turned to his interns. "Everyone but Cody, go and find Chef."

"And then what?" Dakota questioned.

"Ask him what he needs done." Chris smirked. "Cody you stay here though."

"Why?" He questioned.

"So I have a lackey here in case I need anything." Chris replied simply.

Cody sighed and stood next to Chris, while the others grunted to themselves as they walked away. Except for Owen who was wishing he had lunch.

"Actually I know Sierra's been dying to see yah." Chris told him the truth.

Cody gulped.

Chris smirked as he watched the first veteran make their way down the gang plank.

The first two people to come off were Heather and Alejandro holding hands, warming smiling faces.

"Welcome back." Chris introduced.

They ignored him and walked by.

He scratched his head in confusion. "Looks like he's heeling quite fast." He observed. He shrugged as the next contestant came.

She came bounding down and grabbed Cody around his waist and hoisted him off the ground. Nearly squeezing the crap out of the tech geek intern. This being Sierra of course.

"Codykins." She squealed in joy. "I missed you so much." Cody looked and could see her triceps muscles as she squeezed.

"Sierra...can't...breath." Cody said gasping for air. He started to go purple.

Sierra gasped herself and dropped him back to his feet. He sucked in the air he needed and felt better.

"We've only been separated for like five hours." He pointed out.

"A long five hours." She said.

"Don't forget Sierra." Chris broke in. "Cody's an intern. Not a contestant."

Sierra went blank in the face. "What, no Cody?"

"Nope." Chris grinned.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo." Sierra screamed.

Heather, Al, Cody, and Chris had to cover their ears.

Cody put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. A few tears in her eyes.

"I'll be an intern, not like we won't see each other." Cody assured his stalker.

Sierra put on a weak smile. She hugged Cody again.

Brick came next. He saluted Chris.

"At ease." Chris saluted back.

"Thanks sir." Brick said. "It's great to be back."

"Awesome." Chris greeted warningly, surprisingly. "Go wait with the others."

He nodded and walked over and joined Sierra and Cody. The former with a loosened grip on the latter.

Mike and Zoey come next. "And here comes our season four favorite couple." Chris said.

"We were the favorite." Mike asked surprised.

"Yeah, with your MPD, with Vito hitting on Anne Maria and Zoey going psycho for you. It was quite fascinating if I must say so myself." Chris said enjoyingly.

"Anne Maria isn't goanna be participating is she?" Mike asked a bit nervous.

Chris shook his head no, which relieved some tension on Mike.

"Wow, amazing." Zoey said surprised, at that they were favorite.

"Well it was between you two and Dott." Chris added.

"Dott." Mike and Zoey questioned, looking at each other.

"Yeah, Dawn and Scott."

"Yuck." Zoey said.

"What, you don't like Dawn?" Chris asked a bit shocked.

"We like Dawn." Mike corrected. "We don't like Scott."

"Neither do I." Zoey agreed.

Speaking of Dawn, she came next. Her usual happy self was not present at the mention of her ginger nemesis. But found it would be a long season, if she didn't.

"Hey, Dawn." Chris greeted.

Dawn smiled as she greeted the host. "Your aura is darker than usual."

Chris frowned.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn apologized. "You want that to be private."

"No wonder people think you're creepy." Chris face palmed.

Dawn just glared at the host, before, being escorted to the end of the dock with Mike and Zoey. Who also hated the hosts dark sense of humor.

Harold is the next to exit, with Trent and Lindsay behind him.

"Hi Chip." Lindsay greeted.

"It's Chris."

"Claude."

"Chris."

"Christina."

"Chris."

"Alfred."

"Chris."

She looked confused.

Chris faced palmed.

Lindsay turned and recognized Zoey. "Hi. Zoey." She called running over to her.

"She remembers someone she's never met before." Chris said shocked looking at her.

"You are one forgettable dude." Trent chuckled walking by.

"Don't laugh just yet." Chris snickered at him. "Cause once he comes, you'll only be a memory."

"Who?" Trent questioned, not really fazed.

"Oh, you'll see." Chris smirked.

Harold walked up and kicked him in the shin. "Don't believe what he says."

Chris grabbed his shin and muttered every curse word under the sun, starting with sun of a bitch. He watched as Harold and Trent walked away.

His bad luck would not end here.

"Courtney, just come down for a second."

"No. I will not, Bridgette. I will sue his ass off. He doesn't have the right to put me into another season."

"Let's just settle this without violence, please."

"After I kick his ass."

Chris cringed when he saw Bridgette and Courtney exit next. The later looked angered and ready to kill.

"Chris." She growled.

Chris backed up to the dock. Luckily for him, Cody his intern, was standing close. So he shielded himself with a human shield. "Take him."

Courtney pushed Cody aside, and grabbed the host by the collar of his shirt. "I will not participate, with a thieving boyfriend and boyfriend stealer."

Chris smirked weakly. "Your contract says you have to."

"Courtney please just set him down." Bridgette pleaded with her.

"Why should I?" Courtney blurted out at her.

"Because violence never solves anything." Bridgette replied, holding her hands out defensively.

Courtney rolled her eyes before looking back at the host. "I read my contract. Me and you need a talk later about a certain DG and about them going in a DE."

Chris nodded nervously.

"Good." Courtney said, closing her eyes and putting the host down.

She walked away with Bridgette trailing behind.

Chris just sighed in relief as Cameron walked up.

"Hey." He greeted.

Chris just waved him along, not really interested.

Cameron just shrugged, before greeting his friends, Mike and Zoey.

"How are doing, Cam?" Zoey greeted.

"Good." Cameron replied back.

Cameron then felt hot air on the back of his neck. He turned to see Sierra starring at him intensively.

"Um...can I...help you?" He asked.

"I can't wait for you to meet Brooke." Sierra said excitedly.

"Whose Brooke?"

"Just the biggest Cameron fan in the world."

Mike and Zoey exchanged glances, but they quickly vanished when they saw Scott come next, with his smug grin.

"So mister devious isn't in the robotic cart anymore." Chris chuckled.

"No, and it's a good thing to." He smirked. "I wouldn't be able to win other wise."

"You have to go through 35 others first." Chris corrected.

Scott shrugged and walked over and stood with other two biggest villains in the game.

Heather and Alejandro looked at him with a smile and he looked back. They nodded, only them knowing what they were agreeing on.

Courtney saw this and perhaps they were what she needed to get rid of Gwuncan. She shivered in disgust at the made up name Fanfiction gave them.

Speaking of them, they were the next to exit.

Courtney shot glare daggers at them.

"Ow." Duncan cried in pain.

"You alright." Gwen asked concerned.

"Yeah." Duncan replied, picking an invisible dagger from his shoulder.

They walked up to Chris.

"So how is our most controversial couple." Chris greeted.

"Fine, I guess." Gwen replied.

"Good." Chris didn't care. "Now we only have two more veterans to meet."

As if on cue.

"Izzy...what have you gotten me into."

Everyone watched as Noah and Izzy rode down the gangplank on a surf board.

Izzy was laughing manically with her arms waving above her head. While Noah had his hands over his eyes. The board launches off the dock, and Noah uncovers his eyes just in time for splash down.

"My surfboard." Bridgette gasps as she runs forward.

Izzy jumps out first and lands on her hands and knees, shaking the water off like a dog. Noah comes crawling out, all drenched.

"So how are you two?" Chris asks.

"Awesome." Izzy shouted excitedly, arms raised in emphasis.

"Water logged." Noah replied coldly. He was trying to wrench the water from his clothes.

Bridgette reached into the lake and pulled her surfboard out. It was all scratched on one side. She turned and glared at Izzy and Noah.

"Whoa, surfer girl." Noah said, backing away. "Izzy's the one who forced _me _onto it."

Bridgette turned and faced Izzy.

"What, it was fun." She said defensively.

Bridgette sighed, she'd need a new board.

The cruise shipped uploaded its gangplank and sailed away.

Chris watched as Noah grumbled to himself as Izzy followed him to the others.

Noah saw Cody dressed like and intern and chuckled.

"What?" Cody asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." Noah chuckled again.

"Noah's just thinking of how cute you two would make as a couple." Izzy said.

"No I wasn't." Noah scowled at her.

"Yeah sure." Izzy smiled, not believing him.

Noah just rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Now my lackeys." Chris said getting everyone's attention. "It's time we meet the rookies you'll be facing against this season."

"Whooptie do." Scott said uninterested.

Chris shrugged as the first yacht docked, wondering who it was. As if he already didn't know.

Everyone, even Scott waited anxiously for whoever it was to be introduced.

The girl walked up to Chris. She had long apple red colored hair, like Zoey's, goes to mid back. Dark brown eyes, and wore a long white sleeved blue shirt under a beige jacket, with matching beige shorts with a brown belt and brown shin high boots. She also has four dark scars under her left palm.

She's holding a Scarlet Macaw Parrot on her right shoulder.

"Here we have Savannah." Chris greeted.

"Hey." Savannah greeted.

"Neat bird." Chris observed.

"His names Jordan." Savannah said, looking at him.

"Cool." Chris liked.

"Cool." Jordan repeated.

Savannah looked beyond Chris and at the contestants. She could still hardly believe she was in the presence of all of them. Especially her favorite, whom she saw looking at Jordan.

"Can I greet them?" She asked, motioning toward the contestants.

"Sure." Chris shrugged. "But first, we're goanna have to confiscate Jordan."

"Why?" Savannah asked concerned.

"We can't have him clawing at everyone." Chris replied. "That be bad law suits."

"He's trained not to." Savannah assured. "He only does what I command."

"I can't take the chance other wise." Chris smirked.

"Oh, let her keep him." Cody said to him. He walked up.

"Let her keep him." Jordan repeated in a squawk.

"Fine, one scratch and he's shark chow." Chris smiled.

"If he gets harmed here, even if it's my fault." Savannah smirked back. "You are the one who will be held accountable. Even though I wouldn't hurt my Jordan." She used her finger and tickled the parrot under it's chin.

Chris rolled his eyes, with no concern. Secretly wishing she hadn't brought the dam bird.

Savannah walked over and started to chat with her idol, Bridgette.

The surfer was kind of surprised that Savannah chosen her first to talk to. She was impressed that the parrots claws weren't hurting the animal lover's shoulders.

"Hey, Bridgette." Savannah greeted off first.

"Hi." Bridgette greeted back. "Doesn't that hurt?" She pointed to her shoulder

Savannah shrugged. "You get used to it."

Bridgette was still a bit discouraged her favorite board was now scratched cause of some extreme stunting.

"Hey, Savannah." Courtney greeted as she walked up.

Oh, boy this can't be good, Bridgette thought.

"Hi." Savannah greeted her warningly.

"Can you me a favor?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Savannah agreed.

"Can you have your parrot attack them?" Courtney grunted, as she pointed to Duncan and Gwen.

The two of them just glared at her.

"I can't." Savannah replied. "I like Gwen. Plus, Jordan doesn't do that stuff."

Courtney just grumbled to herself as she walked away.

Chris watched as the next yacht comes up, already prepared for her.

He watched as the girl stepped off the boat next. She was African Canadian with long straight black hair that goes to her lower back and has dark brown eyes. She's wearing a lime green t-shirt with the letters TD on it in black writing, blue overalls that went down to her ankles and white shoes, with green earrings.

She runs over to Chris and bear hugs him, just as he predicted. "Chris, I am so excited to be here."

Chris couldn't but help smile. "It's...awesome...to...have you...here Brooke." He managed to say.

He set him down. "Yeah it is."

"I bet your even more excited to meet them." He pointed over his shoulder.

Brookes eyes glistened from anticipation of finally meeting them.

Cameron watches as the girl runs from person to person, either hugging them or giving them a high five or whatever.

Sierra nudged him in the shoulder.

"What?"

"It's her."

"Oh." He said as Brooke came over and hugged Sierra.

"It's been so long." Brooke said.

"Couple years." Sierra said. "Sorry I haven't talked to yah in a while."

"No prob." Brooke insisted. "I know you wanted to get here for so long, and you finally managed to.

Sierra felt her hair, it was shorter than before, but mostly back in tact. "And just for insight, Chris is not all he seems."

"He's not." Brooke questioned looking at the host, who was about to introduce the next contestant.

"Nope." Sierra replied. She turned to Cameron, who had small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke smiled and faced back to her.

"I think there's someone you're dying to meet." Sierra shoved Cameron from behind her to in Brooke's sight.

Brooke gasped in delight. "I've waited a hole year to meet you." She clutched the bubble boy in her arms.

"It's...nice...to...meet...you...to." Cameron gasped.

Sierra saw he was turning colors and tapped her friend on the shoulder. "I think you can put him down."

Brooke set him down, before she took her locket out and showed Cameron. "I am your biggest fan." She clicked it open and showed him a picture of himself. A picture of the Revenge of the Island promo, him sitting on B's shoulders. "I was routing for you all season long. And you proved stronger than them all." She looks at Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Dawn. "No offense."

"None taken." Zoey said.

Cameron could have never imagined a girl actually being obsessed with him. He just couldn't believe it. He wasn't used to talking to girls, he never even knew what it's meant to have a crush on someone. So he honestly had no idea what to say to her.

"Uh...thanks." That's all he could think of.

"Uh, guys." Chris called.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Trying to host up here. Please save all the drama for later."

Everyone did as they were told. Brooke just stood next to her favorite contestant, with him just trying to act cool, which couldn't. With his cheeks red and his palms sweaty, it was a sign he wasn't.

The next rookie walked up to Chris. He wore had short black hair and had dark brown eyes under dark rimmed glasses. He's wearing a red and white long sleeve shirt under a silver sweater vest, blue jeans with suspenders, green shoes, and a watch right hand.

"Welcome to Total Drama We're Back Winston." Chris greeted him, with a hand shake.

Winston returned it. "It is exceptionally marvelous to be here."

"Ooh, big words." Chris noticed. "You might want to use smaller ones, cause most of them." He motions toward the contestants. "Don't know half of what you know."

Winston just shrugged. He didn't really know them himself, except a few. He mostly read about a few of them on Wikia.

"We're smarter than you think." Harold pointed out.

Winston walked over and easily greeted them. Striking up a conversation with Cody about why there aren't certain buttons on a keyboard. How the conversation even got started, not even the writer knows.

The next contestant was heard before they were seen. "I'm here on my way to an island for a show. Just to meet people and have fun, whoa." He sang.

He jumped off his yacht and walked up to Chris holding an electric guitar. He has shaggy long dark brown hair. He's wearing a red long sleeved shirt with 3 back diagonal lines, green belt, blue jeans, gray high tops, and silver stud in right ear.

He walked over to Chris.

The driver of the yacht was forced to stop the boat and unload an amplifier.

The boy thanked him and then greeted Chris.

"Everyone, Drake. Trent's replacement." Chris joked.

Trent sighed as he looked away.

Gwen saw Trent's expression, but couldn't find it in herself to speak.

Drake walked up, flipping his bangs from his face. "What's up?" He greeted.

"Just the greatest fifth season of any show ever." Chris replied, showing off in front of the camera.

"Cool." Drake replied before walking off.

Chris looked to see the next contestant come.

Harold was trying to console his musician friend but was finding no progress.

Harold felt someone's presence near by and found it was Drake. "Hi."

"Hey." Drake replied. "Something wrong with him." He pointed to Trent.

"Just down because he thinks your goanna replace him as the musician." Harold replied, rubbing his friends back.

"I'd never do that." Drake said that honestly.

Trent's ears perked up as he looked at Drake.

"You're the reason I signed up for this season." Drake said.

"Cool." Trent replied feeling better. He bumped fists with Drake.

Gwen smiled as she saw Trent feeling better. She still had a small hint of feelings for him.

Chris just frowned at the sight of Trent and Drake being friends. He thought that with a new musician on the show, that perhaps it would stir up drama between the two. But he guessed wrong.

As Trent and Drake were talking, Leshawna and Jo had to come out and bring Drake's amplifier to the cabins.

Brick wanted to say hey to Jo, but she barely heard him over her own grunts of exhaustion. This thing was heavy.

Then all of a sudden a flying projectile come from the next yacht. He saw it and had no time to dodge it. It did not hit him in the head or the stomach, but further south.

He fell to the dock in agony as he held his groin. Everyone laughed at him.

Chris opened his eyes slightly to see it was a soccer ball.

"Oh, sorry."

Everyone sees contestant number five run up, scared she might have accidently done some permanent damage.

Contestant number 5 has bright blue eyes and long black hair that goes to her mid back. She's wears a dark blue jersey with the number 45 on it, dark blue shorts, black cleats.

She bends down and checks on Chris. "I am so sorry."

Chris doesn't answer as he is in to much pain still.

"So what do we do until he recovers." the girl asked the others.

Everyone shrugged.

Sierra had an idea. She whispered something in Cody's ear. He shook his head no.

"Come on." Sierra begged.

"Fine." Cody gave in walking up to Chris and the new girl.

By now the next contestant had arrived and was standing next to the girl, looking down at Chris.

He chuckled to himself. He had short brownish hair with a red streak going through the middle, and light green eyes. He's wearing a silver t-shirt with a blood hand print on the front, in the lower right hand corner, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"So what happened to him?" the boy asked.

"I accidently hit him in his soft spot." the girl replied.

"Ah, to funny." the boy smiled as he bent down and shook the hosts shoulder. "Yo, buddy, you alright."

The host just stayed still.

"Wow, you may have done some serious damage." Cody smirked.

"I hope not." the girl said a bit nervous.

"Until he's better, I guess I'll take over as host." Cody said.

"Wait, no." Courtney argued. "Why should you do it?"

"Do you know any of the rookies names?" Cody asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No."

"I thought so."

"Oh, you got burned." Duncan laughed.

"Shut it." Courtney snapped at him. She turned back to Cody. "And I suppose you do."

"I do." Cody said firmly. "This is Nicole." He pointed to the girl.

"That is correct." Nicole said, picking up her soccer ball.

"And this is Jason." Cody added.

"Wow, he's good." Jason said impressed.

"Whatever." Courtney grumbled.

"And here comes Selena." Cody motioned toward a the next girl who had arrived.

She had bright blue eyes and long straight black hair that went down to her mid back. Selena wearing a red short sleeve blouse with the word nice on it in fancy black writing, black skirt, red knees socks, back shin boots, and a blue bracelet on her right wrist.

Selena looked down at Chris and looked worried. "Is he goanna be alright."

"Should be." Cody hoped, but didn't really care.

"I'm fine." Chris assured as he stood up, feeling about 97.41% better, but not 100. "I'll take back over as host."

"Sure." Cody accepted.

"Now go get me a mocha latté." Chris ordered, pointing to the island.

Cody sighed and did as he was told.

Sierra glared at the host.

Chris pulled an invisible dagger from his neck. "Okay, who through this at me?"

No one confessed.

He shrugged and went back to hosting. "Thanks for the pain." he scolded Nicole.

"I said sorry." She apologized again, backing up from him.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jason scolded him. "It was an accident. Even if it wasn't it was funny."

"You didn't see it." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I did. It would have." Jason said, walking away.

Selena and Nicole follow, the latter a bit scared of the host now. The former still confused at what happened.

Chris just sighs.

At least things would start to brighten up with the next contestant, and the next few after that. But soon, things would darken again and will not shine, and that would be when contestant number 16 arrived. Winston in particular would hate this.

Just then a yacht speeds by at a speed over 100mph.

Chris and all the contestants nearly get wet as the waves splash against the dock.

Chris is totally shocked. "I thought Xena was on that."

They all watched as it circled around and came back. Speeding away again.

Everyone could see someone with short looking black hair driving it, with another hanging from the back, flapping in the wind like a flag.

"What is she doing?" Chris panics. "Those yachts cost almost 2 million dollars each." Grabbing the side of his head in emphasis.

"Go, girl, go." Izzy yelled jumping up and down excitedly. Routing for someone she didn't even know.

The boat spun around again and came back, docking next to the dock.

A girl with dark blue eyes and is wearing a black t-shirt with a great white shark on the front, yellow Capri pants with black sandals. She runs up to Chris and shakes his hands really fast.

"It's so awesome to be here." She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Chris replied, feeling as if his arm would detach. "Can I have my arm back."

Xena let go of his hand and it felt like Jell-O just swaying at his side. "Uh, welcome Xena."

"Thank you." She bowed.

"Chris."

Chris looked up to see the actual driver of the yacht. He was soaking wet. "Yeah."

"Where's my pay check?" He demanded. Holding out his hand.

"I don't have it." Chris snorted at him. "Now pick up Randy and Brenda."

The guy just kicked Chris in his shin, before leaving in the boat.

"Ooh, that has to hurt." Xena cringed.

"Yeah, it does." Chris growled. "Why'd you hijack my yacht?"

"I didn't hijack it." Xena shrugged. "That guy was there. Just wanted to drive one. I always have.

Chris just face palmed before the next contestant arrived.

He came walking up with messy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He's wears a regular blue t-shirt with a giant C on the back, blue jean shorts with a coupe tears around the knees, a black belt to keep them up, and he's not wearing shoes. He's got three small scars under his left eye on his cheek. Plus one on his right arm.

"What's up Clayton?" Chris greeted.

"Alright." Clayton replied.

"Good." Chris said. "How are _things_?"

"Not good." Clayton sighed. "I wish they were somewhere better. For now, they'll have to stay where they are."

Chris nodded. "Well yah should know, I'm routing for yah here."

"That's cold to us you know." Heather scowled at him.

Chris ignored her. "So, it be best if yah went and made some friends." He pointed to behind him.

Clayton nodded and walked along, so Chris could introduce the next contestant. Unlike the others, Clayton had a legitimate reason for the money, and Chris felt bad for the kid.

He was so caught he didn't see the next contestant arrive. They waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and remembered, he was hosting a show. He looked to see a girl with long blond hair with bright blue eyes. She's wears a purple short top, brown pants with a black belt, green high heel stilettos, gold loop earrings.

"And here we have contestant number 10 of the rookies." Chris introduced. "Brittany."

Brittany smiled and waved to the contestants. "Hi."

"Hi." Zoey, Bridgette, Izzy, and Jason greeted back.

Brittany walked off, leaving Chris once again lost in thought. Did he forget to lock his door this morning or did he forget to put the cap back on the toothpaste?

Brittany was thinking herself, as she walked over and greeted everyone warningly.

Chris shook his head of the thoughts and looked to see a boy with hazel colored eyes and dark brown shaggy hair, standing in front of him. He's wears a dark blue France soccer shirt, faded grey jeans, black sneakers. He also has a small scar on his upper lip.

"Zane." Chris introduced.

"Yeah, I'm here." Zane replied, hands in his pockets.

"Good, now move along." Chris urged, shooing him away.

Zane shrugged as he walked past Chris.

Chris just smirked, then screamed, as he felt himself falling off the dock into the lake.

Zane smirked himself, feeling proud of himself. He pushed the host into the lake.

"Way to go." Noah smiled as Zane approached

"He annoyed me." Zane replied, nonchalantly. He watched as Chris crawled out of the lake.

"Look, it's the Wawanakwa troll." Duncan joked.

"Come, on." Gwen scolded him. "He's not a troll. Trolls are better looking. He looks like something my cat threw up."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris grumbled. "Laugh it up. These teens are goanna kill me one day." He turned and shot a glare at Zane, who was unaffected by it.

Before Chris could continue, the next yacht pulled up and no one got off. He scratched his head.

"Where is she?" He pondered. He walked over and checked the yacht out. He didn't find anyone aboard but the driver. "Where is she?"

The driver shrugged. "She was here."

Chris looked once more, coming up empty. No contestant to found.

He sighed, before glaring at the driver. "Is this a prank of something."

The driver shook his head no. "No, that Kelsey girl was here."

"Yeah, right." Chris snorted, before turning and was about to leave when he heard a sneeze.

He turned to see it wasn't the driver. He looked around and found a big suitcase next to a cupboard. He opened it to see a girl with light green eyes and light curly brown hair tied in a ponytail sitting there, shaking. This being Kelsey, she's wearing an black sweatshirt, gray skirt, black stockings, black shoes, and brown earrings.

"Why are you in here?" He questioned.

"I'm nervous." She admitted.

Chris chuckled. "Well, you signed up for the show."

"Actually my brother did." Kelsey corrected, as she stepped out.

"Well, you should try and get over it." Chris smirked.

That didn't make Kelsey feel any better.

"Come on, all the contestants want to meet you." He actually didn't know, or care. He just wanted to move things long.

Kelsey sighed and did as she was told. They exited the yacht.

Chris saw the next contestant already standing there. He has light blue eyes and messy blond hair, wearing a dark green hoodie with the word express on it, a plain yellow t-shirt under it, blue jeans with black belt, and green high tops.

"Greetings Ross." Chris said as he retook his hosting spot.

"Hey." Ross greeted. "It's cool to finally meet the host with the most."

"Thanks." Chris appreciated.

Chris looked to see Kelsey just standing their, all nervous like.

"Oh, and this is Kelsey." Chris added.

She waved nervously to the contestants.

Some waved back, some didn't.

"Don't worry." Ross said turning to her. "Most of us are nice."

She smiled nervously.

Just then two people got off of the next yacht, one girl, one boy. Both had light green eyes and Izzy orange hair, except hers were in pigtails that fell down behind her. She's wearing a green t-shirt with the name Kyle on it in orange lettering, dark blue shorts, and brown sandals. He's wearing a similar shirt except it says Kimmy on it and has blue jeans, and brown sandals.

"And now our first ever siblings on the show." Chris greeted them. "Kimmy, Kyle."

"It's cool to be here." They say in union.

"Awesome, they say things at the same time as well." Chris said amused.

"Duh." Kyle said.

"We're twins." Kimmy said. "We always..."

"Finish each others sentences." Kyle finished for her.

"Okay." Chris said.

Just then thunder and lightning came out of no where. Chris looked up at the sky and saw no sign of any clouds. Just a bright blue sky and a bright and shiny sun.

"Where'd that come from?" He pondered.

Everyone looked and was confused to.

Only one person knew where it came from. "Aw, man. I thought I escaped him?"

Cameron and Brooke were closest to him. They looked over to see Winston shaking like Kelsey did. His eyes were bugged eyed as they looked at the horizon.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

Winston didn't answer, as he just stood, with fear coursing through his veins.

Brooke and Cameron exchanged glances before looking to see rookie number 16 arrive.

It seemed thunder loomed over him. He had pure grey eyes with black spiked hair on the sides, with a black patrol hat covering most of his head. He's wearing a black leather jacket over a plain orange t-shirt, black belt, black pants, black cowboy boots. He also sports a diagonal scar across his right eye.

His yacht docked and he leapt off, with the driver soon speeding off. Faster than any of the pervious ones. He walked up to Chris, who cringed and backed up a few steps.

"Hunter." Chris greeted. "Welcome to the..."

Hunter ignored him and walked by, without a word.

Chris just shivered, why did we let him on, he thought.

Hunter walked to the end of the dock. Everyone, meaning everyone, side stepped out of his way.

Hunter and Winston made eye contact, but did nothing. Winston nearly fainting, but found himself still standing.

Hunter looked away and walked to the very end of the dock. He looked and saw 34 pairs of eyes on him.

"What are you looking at?" He demands.

Everyone looked away and pretended to do whatever else.

Chris shivered again, almost forgetting two more had yet to arrive. He looked to see they had finally arrived. One male and one female.

The male had short dark brown hair with light green eyes and some peach fuzz on his chin. He's wears an army green blazer over a blue and white diamond buttoned collar shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, white belt, gold watch on his left hand.

The female had dark brown eyes with long black hair tied in a ponytail, pulled over her shoulder. She's wearing a red t-shirt with 2 blue stripes going across the stomach, blue Capri jeans, and black sandals. She also has a small scar on her upper left arm.

Chris wiped sweat from his forehead, knowing the real fun would start soon. The actual competition.

"Welcome Randy and Brenda." Chris greeted.

"Nice to have us." Brenda replied.

Randy just nodded, his face a bit red.

"Randy, dude. You okay." Chris noticed.

"Yeah. Just...um...hot." He replied, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"It's only 68 degrees out." Chris pointed out.

Randy shrugged, afraid to give his real answer.

"Anyway. Everyone's arrived." Chris said turning to the majority. "So it's time for our promo picture."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Cody said, as he walked up, with Chris's mocha latté.

Chris took from him, sipped it. "It's cold."

"It's supposed to be." Cody grunted.

"Don't care, get me a new one." Chris said pointing.

Cody grumbled to himself as he did as he was told.

Sierra rolled up her sleeves and was ready to go a round or two with the host. Brooke had to hold her back.

"Take it easy. Beating him up, will settle nothing." She said.

"It will make me feel better." Sierra said waving a fist at the host.

"Actually this promo is only of the rookies." Chris said. "So veterans or oldies as I like to call you, go wait near the campfire.

"You're like 45." Heather snarled at him. "And he's calling us old."

She and the others listened though and walked to the campfire, leaving the rookies.

"I'm not 45, I'm 24." He insisted.

Heather just rolled his eyes. "And those gray hairs say otherwise."

Chris decided to ignore that, he'll need to check a mirror later though. He looked and told the rookies to get together and smile.

Some smiled, most did, with the exceptions of Hunter and Zane. Kelsey had a weak smile, while Xena's was the biggest of all Jason coming in second.

In the exact middle was Drake with his guitar shining brightly in front of him. He had his left hand on his guitar and his right around the shoulders of Clayton who stood next to him on his right. Clayton just smiled, giving a thumbs up with his left hand. Winston was kneeling in front of the two, with his hand on his glasses, index and thumb mostly. Savannah stood on the other side of Drake, with Jordan perched on her shoulder, her wrists resting on her hips. Standing beside Clayton to the right was both Kimmy and Kyle, they had their arms wrapped around each others shoulders. Xena was doing a handstand on their shoulders, as her feet hung above her head. Ross and Selena were standing next to the towering Xena on the twins shoulders. Ross had his hands in his sweatshirt pocket as he smiled back, Selena was smiling as well as she stood next to him, with her hands behind her back and her head tilted to the left. Brittany sat knelt down in front of them with a smile. Brenda and Randy were in front of her, leaning against each other. Her arms were around her knees and he rested his in his lap. Hunter stood behind the three of them and next to Selena, arms by his side. On the other side, standing next to Savannah Zane stood with his arms crossed , facing the other direction. Nicole was standing next to him facing the same direction, the left, with one foot on her soccer ball. Jason sat in front of Zane and Nicole, facing the same direction as them. He had his arms over his knees and his hand in the 'I love you' sign (excluding the thumb.). Brooke sat behind him with her back resting against his, she made a small wave to the camera. Finally Kelsey was standing in front of Drake and next to Winston. She was short enough where Drake was taller. Winston and Kelsey were far apart enough to show Drake's guitar.

"Wawanakwa." Ross, Brenda, Randy, Brooke, Clayton, Xena, Brittany, Kyle, Kimmy, Drake, Selena, Nicole, Winston, Jason, Savannah, and Jordan the parrot repeated. Zane just rolled his eyes but said it nonetheless and Hunter didn't feel like saying it.

Chris snapped their photo, this time remembering to keep an open space and not to have the lens cap on. Which surprised everyone.

After some walking, everyone was now situated around the campfire pit. Most had to stand because there were only 12 stumps. 2 thirds had to stand.

Chris took his position. "So whose great to be back."

No one from the veterans raised their hand.

"You guys are actually lucky." Chris stated. "We don't have a mutated island anymore, and all the woodland creatures have been fixed."

"That's good." Dawn said.

"Except for my good friend here." Chris said motioning toward his left.

Cody stood there. "I'm not mutated." He insisted.

"Not you." Chris argued. "Him." He points behind him.

Cody turned to see a walking shark with arms behind him. He panics and hides behind Chris.

"Everyone here remembers Fang right." Chris said.

"Uh, I do." Scott said, hiding behind Clayton.

"Good." Chris smirked. "Cause he's goanna join you this season?"

"What?"

"Nah, just kidding." Chris joked. "He's my new body guard."

Fang quirked an eyebrow at him.

Chris held up a steak and fed him it. Fang ate it and rubbed his stomach.

Now we fast forward through the usual part where everyone, even the rookies know the drill. One team wins reward or not. One team loses. Losing team votes off a player and one by one will lose until there is a winner. Big deal, some thought.

"And the winning player will receive not 1 million dollars. But a whopping 300."  
A whole bunch of them cheered.

"Now, for the new things. Like that you're not goanna receive marshmallows this season. You're goanna receive a severed head."

Some people gasp.

"Just kidding again." Chris joked. "Some of you will fall for anything. You will actually receive a cookie."

"Ooh, what kind of cookie." Jason asked excitedly.

"An Oreo." Chris replied. "Also we a have a couple planned double eliminations. Plus, since we're nice, I'm goanna throw in a free day every now and then. Meaning, no challenge, no elimination. Just rest and relaxation. Plus, we'll have a few days where we have a challenge just for reward and no elimination."  
"You've been planning haven't you." Sierra said a bit surprised.

"Just means it's goanna be an extra long season." Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Duncan said, cuddling up to her.

Courtney scowled at them. She picked up a pebble and flung it at them. She missed and accidently hit Brick in his head. He looked around and Courtney played innocent.

"Gwen, you should know me by know." Chris smirked. "Of course it's goanna be long. Not to mention we have a new way to eliminate you this season, new Chris idols to throw in the mix, and a new way to experience challenges."

"Sounds like fun." She replied sarcastically.

"It will be, since we're goanna have challenges everyday."

Everyone went wide eyed shocked.

"That will tire us out." Noah complained.

"Some, yes." Chris admitted. "But I did say I'd give you all a day off or so."

Noah just rolled his eyes.

"And not to mention we have a knew confessional." Chris smiled. He then turned and glared at Mike.

"What." Mike insisted. "It's not my fault Vito's a pyro."

"Yeah and now that he's gone, you're boring." Chris snickered.

"I resent that." Mike scowled at him.

Chris ignores him and points to their new confessional. A porta potty.

"Ooh, much of a difference." Duncan groaned.

Chris continued to ignore the contestants.

* * *

_**Confessionals**_

_** Trent**_

_** "That Drake guy, he's one nice guy." He said. "Thought I'd be replaced, as Chris said. But Drake and me are friends now."**_

_** End Trent**_

_** Courtney**_

_** "I don't like this." She grumbles looking off to the side. "On a show with your worst two enemies. What would you do?" She asks the camera. "At least I now have one plan to get rid of them." She rubs her hands together, with an evil smirk on her face. "Double Elimination Time."**_

_** End Courtney**_

_** Sierra**_

_** "If Chris thinks he can push around my Cody." She glares at the Camera. "Then he has another thing coming. He will pay."  
End Sierra.**_

_** Jason**_

_** "So this is a confessional, eh." He smiled. "I am so psyched to be here. I wonder who my first friend will be." He said, thinking. "Hmmm."**_

_** End Jason**_

_** Scott**_

_** "Hmmm." Scott said, rubbing his chin. "This season is goanna be tough. But I have a good feeling, with these new idols. It's goanna be a whole lot easier."**_

_** Fang pops out of the hole where people go duty. Scott's on his head and freaks out, as he screams.**_

_** End Scott**_

_** End Confessionals**_

* * *

Chris continued. "As I also said, we have new idols. Nine more to be exact.

Dakota comes over and hands him a box with a Chris idol on the side.

"Thanks, lackey." Chris thanked.

Dakota just muttered to herself as she walked away.

"Now, to introduce the game changers." Chris said, taking the Chris idol out and showing everyone. "This one can save you from elimination. Person with the next highest amount of votes is eliminated in their place."

He puts it away and takes out one in shape of Chef Hatchet. "The Chef idol allows the holder to choose someone to go home. Even if they're on another team.

The fang idol allows its holder to _skip _a challenge, but not elimination.

The Mr. Coconut idol allows someone to get an _advantage_ in a challenge."

They all seemed interesting to everyone. The Chef one in particular was wanted by Courtney, who would find it once hidden. If she didn't threaten Chris for it first.

"And now we have Brick." Chris said holding a Brick idol.

"Look, it's you." Dawn said to Brick.

Brick nodded.

"How come Brick gets one and I don't." Scott growled.

"Cause this one is perfect for something he'd do." Chris said. "It allows the one holding it the ability to sacrifice themselves for another. So if someone is being eliminated. Then they place this and they take their place. For Example, if Gwen was chosen to take the boom of doom then, Duncan could be courteous enough and be chosen instead."

"Boom of Doom." Duncan questioned.

"It will be explained in a second." Chris assured. "So Duncan would then be eliminated instead."

"I like it." Courtney said. "I say we do it."

"You will not let it rest will you?" Noah grunted. "He's with another chick. Get over it."

Courtney just pushed him off his stump.

Izzy gasped and growled at her.

"Come down, people." Chris interrupted. "I still have a lot to explain."

Chris took out an idol shaped like Duncan, Heather, Noah, Alejandro and Zoey.

"And these are our last five."

"That one is one awesome looking fellow." Duncan said, running a hand through his Mohawk.

Alejandro and Heather admired each others.

"Heather, yours will allow the wielder to rearrange teams to their liking, no matter how unfair. Alejandro's will allow the holder to skip a challenge _and _become host for 24 hours, while I." He said angrily. "Am forced to be a contestant for the exact 24 hours."

"Cool." Alejandro, said liking his. It could become very useful.

"Not cool." Chris said. "There's actually a chance for me to be eliminated here."

"Then who'd be host?" Sierra asked. "After the 24 hours."

"Probably one of the interns." Chris thought. "But I am not goanna put this one into circulation. So there is no chance for it to be used."

One person thought differently as she sat back and watch him introduce the last two.

"The Zoey idol allows for the person to come up with the details for an entire challenge." Chris continued. "So if Zoey had it, she could make a challenge like swimming in the lake with tiger sharks while covered in BBQ sauce or she could make everyone go into the woods and force them to pelt each other with rocks with nails drilled in them."

Zoey liked what hers did, but knew she wouldn't make someone do any of that.

"And finally the Noah idol, will automatically guarantee a person immunity for three eliminations. That means three times they go to elimination, not three consecutive eliminations. And no other idol can out beat this one."

Chris set them down back in the box and set it aside.

* * *

_**Confessionals**_

_** Courtney **_

_** "Heather. Alejandro. Duncan. Duncan, gets one, but I don't." She yells.**_

_** End Courtney.**_

_** Scott**_

_** "Hmmm." He smiled deviously. **_

_** End Scott**_

_**End Confessionals**_

* * *

"Now for the funnest part." He rubbed his hands together evilly. He put his finger in his mouth and whistled.

Everyone heard a loud rumbling noise. They look to see a tiger tank come toward them. Stopping in front of the contestants.

"Uh, what is that for?" Zane asks scared, cause it's tank tread (tire) was about a quarter of an inch from his face.

"This is the new way of eliminating a contestant when they've been eliminated." Chris said pointing to it. "We call it E-tank, e standing for elimination."

"Permanently." Cameron questioned.

"I wish." Chris mumbled to himself. "No."

Chef pops out of the tank and shows everyone a pole with a chair attached to one end. He sticks it into the cannon and made sure it was stuck.

"We need a volunteer." Chris said looking away.

No one came forward.

"Fine." Chris shrugged. He grabbed a walkie from his pocket. "Owen, I have a double decker cake for you, if you come to the campfire."

Just like that Owen was next to Chris's side. "Where is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Chris apologized. "Gwen ate it all. But I have a cookie if you want it."  
Owen's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Where is it?

"In that chair." Chris pointed to the tank.

Owen nearly jumped 20ft in the air as he jumped onto the tank and to the seat. He looked around.

"I can't find it?" He insisted.

"Sit on the chair and I'll give to yah." Chris assured, giving him a thumbs up.

Noah face palmed, knowing that Owen was definitely, goanna _get it._

Owen did as he was told.

"Hit it Chef." Chris yelled.

Chef pulled a lever and the chair holding Owen sprang forward, ejecting Owen over the horizon.

"I...don't...see...my...cookie...up...here." He yelled. He disappeared over the horizon.

"And that folks, is how you will be exiting the island once eliminated." Chris smirked, hands behind his back.

Most of everyone was terrified now.

"That's worse than the hurl of shame." Mike complained, pointing to the tank.

"Blah, blah, blah. Is all I hear." Chris chuckled. "So now it's time for teams and cabins. We're goanna split you 36 into four teams. Two of nine for the rookies and two of nine for the veterans."

"Do you already have them set up?" Nicole asked.

"Nope." Chris said. "That's up to you guys. I will pick two people from the rookies and two people from the veterans and they will be captains. Choosing who they want for their team."

"Awesome." Mike said, knowing he'd be on the same team as Zoey.

Zoey feeling the same way.

"You mean I can't be on the same team as Cameron?" Brooke questioned, holding the bubble boy in a hug.

"Not unless I decide later on." Chris replied.

"So whose team captains anyway." Courtney snorted. "Since I used to be a C.I.T." She points to her self. "So I should be one."

"Yeah, as much as anyone else should." Duncan said sarcastically.

Courtney just shot glares at him and once again he got an invisible dagger in his neck.

He picks it out and is demanding where they come from.

Sam comes over and gives Chris a baseball cap with a bunch of folded up paper in it. "Whose ever name I draw will be a captain." He reached a hand in and pulled a name out.

The veterans waited patiently. Courtney had sweaty palms, hoping it would be her.

"Our first captain is Brick." Chris said.

Brick saluted. "Thank you sir."

"Eh, whatever." Chris said, drawing another name. "And our second one is...Zoey."

Zoey cheered as she held Mike. "I choose Mike first."

"Okay, Brick, who do you choose." Chris asked.

Brick looked at all of his options. "I choose...Dawn."

Dawn smiled and went over and joined her new teammate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little lady." He replied.

"Cam, come on ov.." Zoey was about to say.

"You have to choose a girl." Chris interrupted.

Zoey pouted, as she looked at her female choices. She came into eye contact with who she would choose, knowing she was super nice. "Bridgette."

"Awesome." Bridgette said, high fiving her.

"Brick, choose a dude."

Brick looked and chose. He wanted to choose Cameron, cause they were friends. But he saw Zoey was goanna pick him, so he thought he choose someone else. That be the right thing to do.

"I choose Duncan."

Duncan was shocked he was chosen.

He stood up, held hands with Gwen real quick, and joined his knew team.

"Zoey, your..."

"Cameron." Zoey interrupted Chris.

"Okay, Brick, choose a female." Chris said, annoyed he was interrupted.

Duncan whispered a name into his ear and he shook his head yes. "Gwen."

Gwen smiled and happily joined her team. "Thank you."

Zoey looked at the remaining females. No Heather, No Courtney. "Sierra."

Sierra walked over and joined her team. With Cody the intern with her.

No Alejandro, No Scott, Definitely no Scott. "Noah."

Noah shrugged and joined his team.

"Harold." Zoey called.

It may be weird of him to be thinking Izzy, Brick thought. "Izzy."

"Lindsay." Zoey called, since she was the only nice one left.

Brick looked and saw only one guy he'd be able to choose. He sighed. He looked at Gwen, before choosing. "Trent."

Trent looked at him in surprise. He shrugged thought and walked over to his new team, the one with both Gwen and Duncan.

Gwen and Duncan look at each other to. This is goanna be awkward.

Drake grabbed Trent by his shoulder before he could get to far. He whispered something in Trent's ear, which seemed to make him happy, via the huge smile on his face.

Trent nodded and walked over to his new team. "Thanks Drake."

Drake gave him a thumbs up. He knew it was goanna be awkward between him and his ex girlfriend. So he told Trent something he would be able to look forward to, to make things not awkward.

Zoey now had to choose between Alejandro and Scott. Who to choose, who to choose. Harold, Sierra, and Bridgette wanted Scott. While Mike and Cameron wanted Alejandro. Zoey herself didn't want Scott, so she had one choice.

"Alejandro." She sighed.

Alejandro walked over and joined his team. He already knew he and Heather would be split up and that Courtney would most likely be on his team.

And that's how it happened. Courtney was on Zoey's team, while Heather and Scott were on Bricks.

"So now our veteran teams are set." Chris said walking up to Brick. "I dub your team the Blue Boogers."

"Ewe Gross." Heather complained. "Can't we be something else?"

"No." Chris replied walking away.

"At least Courtney's not on our team." Duncan sighed.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed.

Chris walked over to Zoey's team. "And we call you the Purple Posers."

"Posers." Courtney argued. "I'd rather be called a booger."

"To bad." Chris said walking away. "Now you 18 wait a bit. We still have two more teams to crown." He was given a second hat by Sam, one with the rookies names in it. He reached in and read the first name.

The rookies looked around at each other wondering who it would be. They didn't know each other, so it would be hard choosing.

"Brittany." Chris spoke.

Brittany smiled and took her position.

Zane quirked an eyebrow at this.

Chris read the second name. "Winston."

Winston smiled, some good luck coming his way. Now he was able to live in the competition without worry.

"Brittany since you were called first, you get to go first." Chris said, winking.

Brittany nodded as she looked at who would potentially be on her team. "Drake." She said with ease.

Drake, with his guitar, walked over and joined her team.

"Winston your turn, think carefully. Cause your stay in this game is depending on them." He motions to who is left.

Winston nodded nervously as he looked. He had to choose a female, so there at least he wouldn't have to choose him. "I choose...um."

1 minute later he still hasn't chosen.

"Dude, it ain't hard to decide." Chris said, looking at his watch. "Choose, or I'll decide for yah."

Winston gulped before he chose. "Selena." She seems friendly.

Selena walked over and joined Winston.

"About time." Chris said, before turning to Brittany. "Choose a female."

She had to think. Hmmm, who would it be. "I pick Brenda."

Brenda fist pumped, as she ran over and joined her team.

"Okay, Winston choose a guy and don't take forever like last time." Chris ordered.

"I will." Winston replied. He looked each of the remaining guys in the eye. He stopped on Hunter who had his arms crossed. Hunter dared Winston to pick him with his eye contact. "I choose Ross."

Hunter knew he was to much of a coward to choose him.

Ross smiled and gave Winston a hand shake before joining him and Selena.

"Jason." Brittany said. Jason ran over and gave Drake a high five.

"Nicole." Winston said, thanks to a tip from Selena. Since Winston was to nervous to really choose.

Nicole ran over and joined her team.

"Kimmy." Brittany called.

"You get a two for one." Chris said, pointing to Kyle to join them.

Brittany shrugged.

Chris only did this cause he didn't want to be sued.

"Winston, you get a double pick now, choose a girl and a dude." Chris told him.

"Zane and Kelsey." He said.

Zane shrugged as he walked over. Kelsey just slowly made her way over, getting a bit creeped out by Zane's mood.

"Savannah." Brittany said.

"Clayton." Winston added.

Brittany had one choice left between guys. Randy and Hunter.

Most of the people on her team expected her to say Randy. But they were proven wrong when she chose Hunter.

Hunter was actually surprised she had chosen him. He shrugged, he'd get his rival, at one point or another.

Winston now relieved that Hunter was chosen. Had only one major decision left. Brooke or Xena.

He chose Xena, so Brooke went with Brittany's team, and Randy went with Winston's.

"Winston you are now the yellow yaks and Brittany will be the red rubies." Chris said.

"Ooh, I like the name." Brittany said, knowing she was the one who had told Chris to call her team that.

"I know you do." Chris replied. "Now, go get unpacked cause your first challenge starts in two hours. First elimination is tonight."

"What about our cabins?" Brooke asked.

"There color codded." Chris replied.

This confused them. They shrugged it off and went to unpack and take a rest before the first challenge began.

"Oh and one more thing." Chris interrupted. "It's all coed."

Some cheered while others booed him, but all got over it.

Everyone left but one.

Chris wiped sweat from his forehead. "About time I get a break." He said walking off. Though he was forgetting something.

The mysterious figure walked over and picked up the box of idols and smiled. This game just got a bit easier.

* * *

**Blue Boogers Cabin**

When Noah reached his cabin, he wasn't at all surprised to see it painted blue. The walls, the roof, the stairs, the porch, everything.

He looked to see the purple cabin just next door, as like his, it was painted, but it was purple. The yellow and red ones were the same, but they were across the way.

He walked up the steps and into his cabin. He found four bunk beds against the walls and a single against the far wall. He doubted he'd get the double, so he decided he'd get the bunk. One on the left side of the room.

He plopped down on a lower bunk and started to read.

Trent walked in next and saw the entire cabin, without a wall separating the genders. He shrugged, but then again, the thought of both Duncan and Gwen came to his mind.

Noah lowered his book. "You alright Trent?"

Trent looked at him. "I guess." He walked over to Noah's bunk. "Can we share?"

Noah shrugged. "Sure."

Trent nodded and climbed the top. Deciding he'd take a small nap. Thinking about what Drake said. Trying to forget about Gwuncan.

Noah would have showed concern, but he was just getting to the good part of his book.

Scott walked in next. He doubted anyone would bunk with him, especially Dawn or Brick. So he walked over and took the single.

Dawn and Brick entered next. They look over at Scott. He smirks, and they just frown, ignoring him. Dawn dreaded having him on her team, but at least now they knew of his evil intentions.

She looked around for a bunk she could call her own.

Brick turned toward her. "We can share one."

Dawn perked up, knowing she had one ally on her team. "Sure."

Brick walked over to a free bunk. "You want top or bottom?"

"Bottom, fine." Dawn replied.

"Alrighty." Brick said, hoisting himself on top.

Scott felt he wasn't wanted here, so he left.

Dawn peeked up at Brick. "Can we get rid of him as soon as possible?" She asked.

"I'm all for that." Brick saluted her.

While everyone else was making their bed and doing what else. Izzy decided she'd take a small nap on the roof.

Out on the porch Duncan and Gwen sat, he was leaning aganist the banister of the railing. Gwen leaned against him as she snuggled up to him.

She looked at him. "Heather."

He looked down at her, knowing fully what she was thinking. "Heather."

* * *

**Purple Posers Cabin**

Mike and Zoey decided they'd share a bunk bed, since they were happy to be together.

"How awesome is this?" Zoey asked peering down at Mike from the top bunk.

Mike peered back at her. "Awesome." He replied.

"Will you two stop being happy." Courtney growled at them.

The two of them looked at her.

"Come on Courtney." Bridgette urged. "Let em be. They're happy together."

Courtney just scowled before leaving the cabin, she had to go find someone anyway.

Mike and Zoey turned to Bridgette who just sighed.

"Why is she so nasty for?" Mike asked.

"She just can't let it go that she got dumped." Bridgette replied.

"Didn't Duncan cheat on her, first." Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah." Bridgette replied as Lindsay entered. "She doesn't mean any harm. To you anyway."

"As long as we stay out of her way for vengeance." Harold added as he entered.

"Yeah, I saw how she played two seasons ago." Zoey said. "She tried to throw challenges just to boot Gwen. Do you think she'll try it again?"

Harold and Bridgette just looked at each other, unsure.

"Sierra, I'll see yah later." Cody assured his _girlfriend._ He waved to her, leaving Sierra by her cabin.

She smiled and waved back. She walked into her cabin.

"You're looking awfully happy for someone who has to be seperated from Cody." Bridgette smirked.

"Yeah." Sierra replied, still smiling. "At least he's here and I have my friend."

"Brooke." Harold asked.

"Yup."

"Where's Cameron anyway?" Zoey questioned.

* * *

**Yellow Yaks Cabin**

The first one in here was Kelsey, who peacefully made herself at home in one of the bottom bunks. She sat quietly and read, as she normally did in her free time, book of choice, _The Outsiders. _Current Chapter, chapter 5.

Randy looked around as well, seeing only one person had arrived so far. He didn't bother talking, to her, he just sat down on one of the bunks. He wished he had his laptop with him, he'd check his Fanfiction account if he did, or he'd talk to his friends via Skyworp.

What was the purpose of him joining this show again? He pondered. He didn't remember. He just watched as more of his team entered.

Both Clayton and Nicole walked in next with Winston behind them.

"Hey, Clayton." Winston called his name.

Clayton turned to him.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" He asked.

Clayton looked at his bare feet. "Guess, I just grew accustomed to not wearing any."

"Oh." Winston said.

"So does anyone like pie." Nicole asked.

"Xena likes pie." Xena replied, jumping through the doorway. "Has anyone ever tried to sky diving with a polar bear before. I did once, it was fun."

Randy, Winston, Clayton, Nicole and Kelsey just looked at her, as if she had like four heads and shot acid from her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

Out on the porch steps, Ross sat trying to think things over. He was holding his head pretty tightly, he just couldn't stop thinking about _it._

Selena came walking up and saw him, being the friendly person she is, she wanted to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

Ross looked up at her. "Oh, uh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Thanks though."

She smiled, "No prob." She entered the cabin, finding most of the bunks were taken. The only one free was with Kelsey.

Ross just sighed, knowing he knew something, and it would change one of the veterans lives forever. Actually he had two things to say, one good, one bad, very bad.

Finally the last person came. Zane entered his cabin and saw it was pretty much a zoo, with Xena climbing across the bunkbeds. He dropped his stuff at a free bunk and exited. He didn't feel like being there.

* * *

**Purple Posers**

Brooke was the first to the cabin, she dropped her stuff off and ran back out. So she could catch up with Cameron.

Drake was the second to the cabin, he looked inside and was amazed to see his amplifier already hooked up. He walked over and hooked his guitar up. He strummed a few notes and they came out perfectly.

"Awesome."

Drake turned to see Jason was standing there fist pumping. He smiled.

"You like." Drake asked, already knowing his answer.

"Of course." Jason replied, literally jumping onto his top bunk. He grabbed his bag and dug a book out.

Drake went back to his guitar, no singing, just playing.

Brenda walked in, hearing the awesome music. She gave Drake a thumbs up before going to her own bunk. By the looks of that Hunter guy, she knew he'd want the single bed.

Savannah entered next, as she looked around. She had looked and already, like Drake, saw something of hers was already here. Jordan's cage was sitting on a night stand. She happily walked over and put him in. She then decided she'd take the bunk that was right next to it. She sat down, pulled an apple from her pocket and started to feed Jordan.

Drake stopped his playing his guitar and set it down. He cracked his back and turned to see Savannah, happily feeding Jordan.

He walks over to her. "So how long have yah known Jordan, here." He asked.

Savannah looked at him. "Almost two years now."

"Cool." Drake said as he watched Jordan snack on his apple.

Jordan dropped the apple. "Cool." He repeated.

Brittany entered and found everyone starring at her. "What?"

Jason, bug eyed, pointed to behind her.

She turned to see Hunter behind her. She gasped and jumped out of his way, nearly crushing Jason's lap as she landed on him.

Hunter entered and made himself comfortable, as Brenda had predicted, with the single. "Touch my stuff. And die." He warned before leaving.

"Okay." Savannah said, peeking over Drake's shoulder. "That guy seriously freaks me out."

"Aim in sister." Drake agreed.

Kimmy and Kyle finally, lastly, entered, found their own bunk and shared. It was different from what they were used to, but at least they were on the same team. They had great lawyers that said they had to be.

* * *

**Forest**

The mysterious figure had taken the box into the woods to hide it, they just had to think of where the best possible place would be, without anyone finding it.

She kept searching. The best place she could think of would be to bury it, but she might forget where.

"Attention, campers. Challenge will start in one hour." Chris warned over the intercom. "In one hour report back to the campfire pit. One other thing, I like peach cobbler."

The person just rolled their eyes as they kept looking for a hiding place to keep the idols.

Little did _they _ know, but _they were_ being followed by someone, staying in the shadows. Or at least far enough away, so they weren't seen or heard.

Eventually the mysterious came to an abandoned squirrel hole in a tree. They smirked as she stuck the box in. "With these by my side, I will rule this game." They leave. It should be pretty easy to find this tree when they needed to, it was the only one for miles with a hole in it.

As soon as they were out of sight, the figure popped their head from behind a bush. They came from behind the bush and walked over to the tree. Stuck their hand in and pulled out one of the idols. "You're not goanna have all of them, I can tell you that."

They smiled as he walked away, peering down at the Alejandro idol.

* * *

**Behind the Purple Posers Cabin**

Heather and Alejandro were with Scott, discussing things. Mainly that they were goanna form an alliance.

Chris announced that the challenge would start in half hour.

"So we're agreed." Heather asked.

"Agreed." Alejandro and Scott agreed.

"So, we goanna add other people?" Scott asked.

"Of course." Heather said, finding that question to be stupid. "Three isn't enough."

"Then who?" Alejandro asked her.

"I don't know." Heather snorted. "We have to choose from the rookies."

"What about Courtney?" Alejandro suggested. "She seems like she would join in a heart beat."

Heather put a hand on her chin, thinking. "I guess. But we..."

Just then Courtney came up to them. "I already know you three are in an alliance. I want to be part of it."

"Okay." Heather replied.

Courtney went blank in the face, she didn't expect it to be this easy. "Good, now if you excuse me." She walked away. Thinking maybe it would be a good time to rest, before blowing her cool again.

"That was faster than I expected." Heather said honestly.

"Four, we need more." Scott said, chuckling at his rhyme.

"We still have 18 possibilities." Heather smirked. Motioning her thumb toward the yellow and red cabins.

"Most of them don't seem like they'd join." Scott pointed out.

"I know." Heather said, knowing she could read their personalities. "I think that there is one of them that could work."

"Who?" Alejandro asked.

* * *

**Middle of Camp**

Cameron was with Brooke. Still not knowing what to say to a girl like her.

"Just to let yah know." He began. "I've never talked to a girl like you before."

"I know." Brooke replied, holding his hand in hers. "But I'm not like Sierra, no offense to her though." She looked around to make sure her friend wasn't around. "I'm not goanna steel your tooth brush or anything like that."

Cameron smiled.

She continued. "Plus, I know you'll make it far in this game just like before."

"Cool." Cameron nodded.

"So can I be your girlfriend." She asked.

Wow, Cameron thought. She's not afraid to ask anything. He just put on a friendly, but weak smile. He didn't know how to answer her. "..."

"Attention campers." Chris interrupted. "Please report to the camp fire for your first challenge."

"F**K."

Brooke and Cameron turned to see Izzy jump down from her cabins roof. "Izzy's trying to sleep."

"So your answer?" Brooke asked.

* * *

**So how was the chapter, boring right. Not much action. Just mostly intros. Next chapter, will have more drama and everything else you can imagine, including death, even though its virtual. Also more will happen between the OC's, more camera exposure.**

**Speaking of virtual challenges, the first one will be next. Left 4 Dead 2. Including special infected. Jockey, Hunter, Smoker, Boomer, Charger, Spitter, Tank, and Witch.**

**I hope you like, cause there is plenty more where it comes from.**

**Sorry if your favorite contestant wasn't picked. You will either see them as an intern or in the aftermath specials.**

**Eliminated: Owen(Test subject), someone from some team**

**Blue Boogers: Brick, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Trent, Heather, Scott**

**Purple Posers: Zoey, Mike, Bridgette, Cameron, Sierra, Harold, Lindsay, Alejandro, Courtney**

**Yellow Yaks: Winston, Selena, Ross, Nicole, Zane, Kelsey, Clayton, Xena, Randy**

**Red Rubies: Brittany, Drake, Brenda, Jason, Kimmy, Kyle, Savannah, Hunter, Brooke**

**Remember to leave your comments in a review. Whose your favorite OC. Whose do you hate most. Who hasn't been seen much and should have more air time.**

**Yo and thank, Knifez R Us, for lending me such an awesome OC as well. AKA Zane.**

**Until Next Time.**

**Brooke asked him.**


End file.
